The ever decreasing size of video displays has made their deployment in vehicles a matter of inevitability. Nowadays, video displays are ubiquitous—they can be found in all manners of vehicles such as aircraft, passenger cars, police cars, trucks, vans, and taxicabs. These video displays often use the VESA Mounting Interface Standard (MIS) known colloquially as the VESA mount. The VESA mount is a family of standards defined by the Video Electronics Standards Association for mounting video displays such as flat panel monitors, TVs, and other displays to stands or wall mounts. It is implemented on most modern flat-panel monitors and TVs. Most sizes of VESA mount have four screw-holes arranged in a square on the mount, with matching mounting screw holes in the video display. While the VESA mount works to securely mount a video display to a stationary object such as a wall, using a video display mounted via the VESA mount in a moving vehicle such as a car or a truck can create problems.